Muggled!
by animalcrackers
Summary: Draco has always hated Muggles. Now, see what happens when he actually becomes one... and (GASP!) falls in love...
1. Chapter1

A/N: This is just the beginning…hopefully!! Please read and review- the chapter's will probably be REALLY short ('cause I have such a short attention span!) so please review at the end! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Draco knew he was in deep shit. Not only had he snuck out in the middle of the night, but he had deliberately disobeyed his father. Lucius' words had rung clearly- disobey him once more and he'd pay…dearly, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he just couldn't resist. Whatever it was, curiosity or magic, he now found himself back to the Library in their great Manor. Looking for a couple of minutes, he finally found it! The book that he'd been looking at earlier. He'd only gotten through the first five or six pages, but it looked pretty good and it was by some guy named Machiavelli. Reaching for the book, he started to flip through looking at the printed pages. They were very old and yellow with age.  
  
Suddenly he heard something and he swirled around. His eyes widened as he saw what it was; their watch owl, Pipersquip. Slowly backing up, tried to shush the tiny owl with a swishy motion of his hands, but before he could do anything else, the owl erupted in an atrociously loud screech. Before long, all the candles in the house had magically turned on and he heard the thumping footsteps of the house-elves and Lucius. Terrified, for he knew that he would for sure receive a punishment much worse than any beating could ever be, he took off down the main hall. Reaching the stairs, he made a quick second decision to run down to the dungeons as he could hide better. Thumping down the stairs as fast as he could, he ran past the potions lab and headed towards an empty room. Before he could reach the room, he felt his body snap back towards the table. Looking around frantically, he noticed that apart of his night robe had gotten caught on the end of the table. Upon hearing footsteps from above, he recklessly started pulling with all of his might on the table.  
  
The door opened and footsteps started coming down the stairs.  
  
Draco pulled harder and the table full of potions suddenly started to lurch with him.  
  
The footsteps grew near, and as the torches automatically lit themselves, he made a last ditch effort to free himself form the table.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" a stern voice called.  
  
The wood started to lurch even more and splinter.  
  
Draco looked up only to see his father walking across his room with an evil type of smirk on his face.  
  
Draco turned and flailed his arms in one last attempt for freedom, and at last, his bathrobe tore from the table, but at the exact same time, the table split into two pieces and half of it, including all of the potions fell right on top of him.  
  
Draco fell to the ground hard and only had a moment to look up at his father before a thick cloud of smoke rose up from the potions and engulfed him in oblivious blackness.  
  
  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so slow, but it just had to be done- next chapter will be better- I promise. Thanks for reading and please review! As always, I'm looking for a beta-reader, so would someone PLEASE e-mail me or something?? Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again, this is a really short chapter. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
  
  
"MICHAEL! If you don't get up THIS minute, I'm going to come in there and beat you with my rolling pin!"  
  
Draco groggily rolled over, muttering random profanities. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was definitely not in the right bed; light was everywhere and he'd never been in this place before. Completely disoriented, he rolled over, but not realizing that he was at the edge of the bed, and fell flat on his back. Groaning from the pain and the splitting headache that was currently assaulting his head, he tried to sit up, but realized that he was too tangled up in his sheets.  
  
"MICHAEL!! GET UP NOW!" came a voice nearby.  
  
Confused, Draco sat up straight and suddenly took a real view of his surroundings.  
  
He was in a fairly large room (not as large as his, of course) with the bed in the middle, a small dresser in the right hand corner, a large closet with full size mirrors, covering the doors on both sides, and a large black throw rug in the middle of the room. Behind him, he noted that there were two large windows. Not really knowing what to do, he called out that he was up and decided that he would find this 'Michael' person and personally beat the crap out of him for making him get up so early.  
  
Draco heard an 'about time,' and heavy footsteps walking away from the door.  
  
Completely confused, Draco untangled himself from his sheets, intent on figuring out what exactly was going on.  
  
But first, he had to check on his appearance.  
  
As he slowly walked over to the mirrors, Draco stretched the kinks out of his legs, trying to figure out how he could have gotten here. The last thing he remembered was Lucius' face and the table of potions falling on top of him. As he neared the mirror, he ran his hair through his recently cut platinum hair and meticulously looked from his feet to his head.  
  
Draco unconsciously made a gurggle-like sound in his throat.  
  
Standing in front of him was not his usual beautiful self. Standing in front of him was a tall, tan, brown haired, blue eye man.  
  
Draco screamed.  
  
  
  
So…did you like it? Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, sorry it took me so long! Here's chapter three! Oh yeah, Draco's thoughts are italicized.  
  
  
  
Draco had always been very logical. Yes, but right now wasn't a time for logic. Now was a time for freaking out and ripping his hair from his head. Breathe, he thought to himself. After successfully calming himself down by counting backwards from ten (thanks to Madame Pooshua's Course for Angry Children he had been forced to attended the previous summer), he went back to the bed and sat down trying to sort out what was going on in his jumbled head.  
  
"OK, so the last thing I remember was running away from Lucius and the table full of potions falling on top of me. So," he said to nobody in particular in an accent that he couldn't place," obviously the potions must have mixed together and created a type of serum that transported me to here. Wherever here is…"  
  
"MICHAEL! GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE, NOW!" a voiced yelled.  
  
"Coming," yelled Draco. He rose from the bed and walked out of the room completely satisfied that once he told who ever was yelling at him his name and situation, they'd realize what had happened and the situation could immediately be rectified. Spotting stairs, he figured that the voice had been coming from downstairs and he sauntered down the stairs completely pleased with his sheer brilliance and coolness in the face of this mix-up.  
  
"God Michael, it only took you about an hour to wake up," said a petite lady with mousy brown and green eyes from the other side of what Draco took as the kitchen of the house," now go and do these chores." She held up a piece of paper and held it out to him expectantly.  
  
Starting out with a chuckle (imagine him, do WORK!?), he said," Well, you see I would, but I'm not really Michael. My name is Draco Malfoy. You know, son of Lucius Malfoy, and I seem to have some how taken the place of Michael. I can only assume that he has taken my place in England, so if you don't mind, could we please contact the Ministry so that we can sort this out? With all due respect ma'am, I don't really wish to remain as this Michael forever." Smirking at how well he had said that, he stood there and waited for the lady to reply. His smirk started to fade when she started to laugh at him. Suddenly he found himself frowning.  
  
"Honestly Michael," the lady said, still chuckling to yourself," your excuses for not doing your chores are getting wilder and wilder! Last week, you were crippled by a mysterious disease and the week before, you were abducted by aliens that had replaced your body parts with alien parts! This one takes the cake though! I really don't know how you managed to come up with a crack-pot story like this one. Continuing on, she said, "Now, go and do these chores and don't you dare come back inside that house until you're done. Now scoot! Go!"  
  
"But, but! You really don't understand! I really am Draco Malfoy! Please, just listen to me!" Draco said as he was being pushed down a new hall and towards a door which he presumed to be the front door.  
  
"Right, right and I'm the Queen of England. Now listen to your mom, and go and do your chores," she said all while pushing him out the front door in into an unfamiliar yard and pushing the list at him.  
  
Draco started to run back towards the woman, but was stopped as a door was slammed in his face. Only now did he realize what type of mess he really was in.  
  
  
  
A/N: dun..dun…dunnnn….anyways thanks for reading and please review! Thanks! Adios! 


	4. Chapter 4

O.K., I've finally finished my outline for this story so I'll be able to try a lot harder to make the chapters longer! Later. Oh yeah, Draco's thoughts are italicized.  
  
  
  
Draco had never felt this tired in his life. Coming in from the hot sun, he irately decided that he was going to find this Michael and beat him up so badly that he'd be begging for Draco to kill him. And then he'd set Crabbe and Goyle on him. Just the mere thought made Draco feel a little better, but nothing would ever heal his tired arms. Not only had he had to do ALL of Michael's chores, but when his 'mom' had come outside to check on him, she had gladly informed him that the purpose of cementing a mailbox to the ground was so that the little door faced the street and not the house. Now, an exhausted Draco stumbled into the house and found his way to what he assumed as the sitting room where he promptly fell onto the couch. Just as he was getting comfortable (and he stopped griping about the very noticeable absence of house elves here), he started to doze off into a nice little nap until. "Michael," an exasperated voice that he had grown to know quite well said, " what is wrong with you? First you don't crawl out of bed until nearly eight, then you cement the mailbox in the wrong way, and I now I find your lazy butt on the couch. Get up and go take a shower. Jacob and Abby are coming over at noon to go swimming." Draco looked up at the woman staring expectantly at him. "Who're they?" he asked in a small voice, half afraid of the answer. "Uhh.your best friend for nine years and your girlfriend. Please tell me that you were just joking and my little boy isn't going brain dead." "Of course not, I was just joking," Draco said with a little laugh, "I'm going to take a shower now." Draco walked up the stairs, mentally retracing the way he had come down them earlier this morning until he found what he presumed to be his room. Eyeing a bathroom next door, he walked into it and fifteen minutes later (and a fight with the shower head- he couldn't figure out how to get the water to get hot so he just resigned himself to a cold shower), he emerged clean and good smelling. Walking into 'his' bedroom, he quickly found a pair of bathing trunks (red) on the floor with a white beater lying next to it. Presuming these to be his outfit, he quickly put them on and sat down on the bed and thought. Now, obviously this isn't a wizarding house, so I'll just how to play along and pretend to Michael until I can find an owl and owl Lucius or the Ministry. Happy with his conclusion, Draco looked through everything in his room to find out everything he could about Michael. He discovered that Michael was seventeen years old, lived in Alabama in the United States, played two different sports that Draco assumed to be Muggle called basketball and baseball, and was actually pretty organized due to the fact the Draco had found all of this in a book called "Michael's Journal - Keep Out!" under the bed. Content that he could pretty much take the place of Michael until he could find an owl or a wizard, Draco headed back down the stairs seeing as he was starving. Before he could find his 'mother' he heard a knock on the door and decided that since there were no house elves and he hadn't seen anyone else around, he should probably answer it. Before he could get to the door, it opened, and a very muscular guy that looked to be about his age with straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in. "Michael, what's up?" the guy said, whom Draco (after seeing that it was five past noon) assumed to be Jacob replied, "Hey Jacob." Turning around, Jacob swung the door completely open with an animated turn, "and presenting the lovely Abby," he grinned. Abby must have said something, but Draco didn't hear it. The roar in his ears was too great, for standing in front of him was the most gorgeous girl that he had ever seen in is life. Tall. Blonde. White Teeth. Tan. Perfect Body. And all his. Draco smiled.  
  
He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.  
  
A/N: well.I did honestly try and make this chapter longer! Really I did try! Well thanks for reviewing so far and I'll keep writing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, as he looked back on that day, Draco would realize that he had actually enjoyed it immensely. Abby was almost the perfect all-American girl he had heard of. She was not only beautiful, but smart and witty, and she had a killer sense of adventure. They had gone to the beach and (when Jacob was distracted) run away from him and hid in some cave that they'd apparently explored days before. Through out the whole day Draco had repeated his Slytherin mantra: I am a Slytherin; I hate Muggles. I will break this girl's heart. As the day went on, though, he realized that he was believing it less and less so he had to repeat it more and more. By the end of the day (after they'd ditched Jacob again), Draco had thoroughly convinced himself that he was an actor, and in order to be the best actor he could be, he needed to get in character with Michael, so therefore, he had an excuse to enjoy himself. Paradoxically, he and Abby had just spent the most wonderful day of his life together, but he still believed to the core that he was still going to dump this girl and break her heart. At the end of the day, after watching the sun set, he and Abby had shared the most glorious kiss ever. Draco believed that he was in love.  
  
Draco adamantly denied that he felt even a flicker of emotion the next day. He grumpily did all of his chores (the right way this time), mad that he could even think that he was in love. He decided that he was going to devote the day to sulking and brainstorming of how to get out of this situation. Ultimately, he gave himself headache and resigned to solely sulking.  
  
That was until Abby showed up. She took him to a Muggle thing- a movie he had never heard of, Titanic - which was actually pretty interesting, but apparently you were supposed to be quiet in them and he ended up getting them kicked out. He sulked for a while because he had been interested in whether the boat had actually sunk and whether Rose and Jack lived (though he would never admit it to another soul.ever). And at the end of the day, Draco hadn't even tried to look for an owl and once again, shared a soul- defying kiss with Abby. Life couldn't get much better than that.  
  
  
  
Two weeks passed and Draco, completely going against all of his morals, had fallen completely in love with Abby. She was everything that he had never had when he was Draco Malfoy. He had completely abandoned looking for owls or even trying to contact the Ministry. Quite frankly, the dreams that he had been having of him returning to the wizarding world that had once been a blessed release, were now quickly becoming nightmares and he found that he would wake up in a sweat when ever he'd have that dream. He, Jacob and Abby had become the equivalent of Potter, Weasley and Granger back at Hogwarts and Draco truly learned what it felt like to be liked and wanted. The three would always meet at someone's house and spend the long summer days lounging around a pool or the beach (they never returned to the movies though). Life was perfect and Draco soon forgot all about the pressures of his old life and decided that the real Michael must have decided that he liked Draco's life, otherwise some one would have fixed them.  
  
Only one thing bothered Draco. No matter how hard he ever tried, he realized that he could never completely take Michael's place and that his past life would always linger in his memory, no matter how hard he tried to push it out. And he also realized that one of these days, he was going to actually have to admit the truth. And who better to start with than Abby?  
  
**A/N: ok, I know that chapter was really fast and realistically, you could never fall in love in a day, but this is fiction, so please don't flame me! Thanks for reading and I promise- I'm almost done, only one more chapter! Thanks and please review! 


End file.
